Magos Krios the pizzeria guard
by God Emperor on vacation
Summary: After an unfortunate accident during testing of newest STC Magos Krios is teleported to a year 2000. His need for discrecy forces Krios to work ta the night shift at "new and improwed" freddy's fazbears pizzeria.
1. Chapter 1

**Magos Krios the pizzeria guard - Warhammer 40k/FNAF crossover**

**CHAPTER 1 - STC and the past? **

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! FIRST TIME WRITER!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own FNAF or Warhammer 40k they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's**

**This story is taking place in universe where "missing children incident" never happened, glitch in animatronics mentioned by phone guy is real here. **

**Low Gothic = English**

* * *

**Forge-world Meridion 999.M41**

Magos Krios is one of many magi of mechnicum. He is 2.2 meters tall and most of his body is replaced by bionics, except for small area of his face around right eye. He had a mechadendrite mounted plasma canon with it's backpack, a mechanicum power halberd, lots of mechadendrites and his own volkite caliver, a present from his mentor archmagos. Right now Krios is joyful or, at least, as joyful as magos can be. During his stay with 41st Expeditionary fleet, he stumbled upon STC of a new kind of teleportarium. New design in STC allowed it to bypass any amount of solid matter and do it not in straight line wchich would finnaly allow for transsystem teleportation. This discovery leveled him to a position of a Magos Lord Dogma. The Mechanicum allowed for it's construction and he is going to be the one testing it. Currently he is standing on the central platform ready for teleportation. All lights are green and machine spirits are appeased and wanting to help. The final countdown 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0, bright flash and darkness.

* * *

**Unknown location Unknown date**

Magos Krios woke up. His internal chronometer said 1.177 hour passed since teleportation. 'How shameful' Krios thought 'What happened ?' as he started reviewing past 1.179 hours. He teleported, then blackness as if he passed out and he woke up here. 'Strange there should be something...' but then reality hit him 'Where am I ?'. He took a look around himself and saw something he wasn't sure what is it. He walked closer to take sample of unknown material that obviously made out building in front of Krios. Analysis of the sample shown that this was a concrete, material similar to a rockrete but weaker, utilized by humanity since late 2nd millenium until 7th millenium when rockrete was invented. This was impossible. Only place where this material existed was Holy Terra... . That couldn't be right, lowest levels of Holy Terra were completely uninhabitable and sky on Terra definitely wasn't blue... the sky on Terra shouldn't be even visible from there. Then Krios detected unsecured server host, its source being brightly lit building on other side of the street with huge, neon sign saying Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria Grand Reopening. Connecting into the server and saying appropriate prayers to its machine spirit. It was so naive, so young it was nothing like hundreds of years old machine spirits of the Imperial technology. Shifting through the data at astonishing pace, Krios came to strange conclusion. He was on Holy Terra, all data confirmed it _and_ apparently in year 000.M3 in a country called USA or United States of America. This internet intrigued him, so much of valuable, sacred knowledge laying there unsecured and openly available to anyone. Such a thing was unheard of in mechanicum, to leave even small amount of data unsecured was unthinkable. 'I'm going to study it whole later' Krios thought. Right now, he's got a lot more important things to do. First, shelter to later convert into base of operations. This should be easy, building right next to him looked abandoned and was in disrepair, so he can take it for himself. Resources also won't be a problem, according to these "Google Maps" a scrapyard was in range of effective, silent approach. For now, he will remain out of sight and observe. With that he entered abandoned building that accidentally was placed across the street to most famous/infamous pizzeria in the US, New and Improved Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria.

* * *

**USA Hortstown 3 months later 3rd March 2000/000.M3 (Monday)**

After settleing in abbandonned building, Krios started regularly going on a night "raids" to a scrapyard to obtain raw materials and slavage old circuitry for his projects. Thanks to his experience Krios was able to craft a couple of cogitators and other so much needed (for him) basic machinery. After profounded study of this internet, Krios came to conclusion. First, humans living in this era were heretechs (but they were excused beacuse of not yet knowing teachings of the machine god). Secondly, he really needed some kind of job to start his inegration into society of this Terra. Opportunity happened when three days later in the daily paper, "borrowed" from his neighbour, Krios found a job offer. Restaurant from across the street was looking for a night guard. It really was a perfect opportunity.

* * *

**Later that day 21:05**

Krios came unseen right after closing time, his weapons hidden under his red robes. Only ones left inside were the manager and cleaning crew. When he entered the building, cleaning crew ran away screaming, gaining attention of the manager. "W-w-who are you?" asked scared manager. "I am Magos Lord Dogma Krios, but you can call me Krios and I am here for night guard position" said Krios in his synthesized voice. "W-what are you?" asked still scared manager, "Isn't that obvious you meatbag, I am a human". "I-i-if so the..." tried to ask manager but it was stopped by Krios. "This is irrelevant, you want ho hire me or not?". "W-well you are the only p-person that came so you are hired" said manager. "Excillent" said Krios, "so my _shift_ is going to start at midnight, right?". "Y-y-yes and since you are probably not gonna fit inside night guard uniform, I will just give you a hat. Now you can stay here until your shift starts and get to know the place". "This is an acceptable term" exclaimed Krios. After receiving his night guard hat Krios went straight to his office. 'Blessed machines used as more entertainers' Krios thought 'this people have on respect for technology'. Rest of his time, before start of his shift, Krios spent searching on the Internet for any additional information about unknown pizzeria.

* * *

**USA Hortstown Freddy's fazbears "new and improved" pizzeria, Stage, Midnight**

(animatronic's POW)

"Hey, have you seen new night guard?!" almost shouted toy Bonnie. "Yes everyone here have seen night guard" replied toy Chica "he looked rea-lly strange". "Let's just hope he won't hide and place that nacked endo in his place" said toy Freddy. "Yeah" said other toys.

* * *

**Same place night guard office, Midnight**

Just as cheerfull chime announced start of his shift, ancient device called phone started ringing in Krios' office. Curious he clicked answering button whispering necessary prayers to its machine spirit. Then he heard this:

_"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to tell you some things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat , Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh, so hey, we've given you empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's all. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you want to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

'It is going to be interesting night' thought Krios as recording ended.

* * *

**So this is my first story, I hope you enjoyed. I will always take constructive criticism! ****Also huge thanks to my co-author who unfortunately do not possess an account here.**


	2. Chapter 2

I**Magos Krios the pizzeria guard - Warhammer 40k/FNAF crossover **

**Chapter 2 - Scary meeting**

**WARNING! WARNING! FIRST TIME WRITER!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own FNAF or Warhammer 40k they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's**

**Location from FNaF 1 still exists in this timeline so there are no withered animatronics **

**Also for easier writing i'm going to sometimes refer to toy animatronics without "toy" part of name**

**Low Gothic = English**

**"New and improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 0:05**

'It is going to be interesting night' thought Krios as he connected himself to camera system through this "tablet", chanting litany of clarity and proper function. After connecting himself to camera system Krios immediately started looking through all feeds. 'Parts and services empty. All animatronics on stage, this strange looking humanlike animatronic in his place and... By the Omnissiah!' thought enraged Krios 'What is that unholy abomination, what Heretek let that machine be in this state of disrepair. I'm going to have a serious talk with this manager, its machine spirit must be in such pain'. "I will fix it right now!" he almost shouted as his emotions went a litte bit out of a control and ran out of the office to the Kid's Cove.

**Show stage same time**

"This new night guard is really loud" said Toy Freddy, "I'm not sure if I'm going to like him". "Chill out Fred" said Toy Bonnie, "He said something about fixing so it's ok to me". "What if he was talking about Foxy?" asked Toy Chica, "It's great, she will finally be in one piece" answered Toy Bonnie, "But isn't he just a simple night guard, how will he know how to fix her?" asked Toy Freddy, "Well, cra..." wanted to say Bonnie but Freddy stopped him "Language Bonnie!".

**Kid's Cove 0:06**

After storming into the room and evaluating real damage done to the animatronic, Krios went to work. Making sure it's deactivated and silently chanting apologies and appeasing prayers in binaric to its machine spirit, he took it apart to begin his work. First limbs, those were the most damaged. Krios had to dissasemble them completely to do any kind of work on them. Servos were completely busted and wires thorn apart but thanks to his many mechadendrites complete repairs took only a few minutes. Next was head, that somehow was split into two separate parts without falling apart. Repairs of this one took much longer considering needed caution and more advanced prayers. And the last was torso which was the least destroyed so two minutes was enough. 'Now this animatronic will be sturdier than ever' Krios thought as he saw parts of animatronic's costume lying around the room so he picked them up fastly and put them on. "Now it is all good" Krios said as he turned around and saw five slack jawed animatronics or in case a puppet with no impression at all, looking straight at him. 'What ..?' he thought.

**Show stage 18 minutes earlier**

"Wow! That night guard was fast, only thing I saw was this red blur!" exclaimed Bonnie, "I already like him". „Ughhh..." sighed Freddy "Don't judge the book by its cover". "I think it's awesome" added Chica, "You know what, let's gather everyone and talk to this night guard. We will finally be able to judge him basing on himself" said irritated Freddy. "Great idea Fred" said Bonnie, "Stop calling me Fred!" said now redfaced Freddy. „Ugh" replied Bonnie as Freddy and Chica went to gather the rest. Balloon Boy was easy to convince thanks to his obsession with collecting batteries. Puppet was a little bit harder to convince because night guard kept his music box wound up. Eventually, after 5 minutes, Puppet agreed just to have other animatronics leave him alone. Now that animatronic crew entered Kid's Cove they saw a shocking shight, Mangle or Toy Foxy was on the ground almost completely dismantled and what appeared to be some metal, multilimbed giant (by human standards) in red cloak was extremely fast repairing and putting Foxy back together, chanting something in binaric at the same time. He also had a night guard cap on his head. Seeing this was too much of a shock to the crew so all they could do was to stand there and look at his work. When after few minutes he ended with "Now it is all good", Foxy looked brand new. 'What's this now?' thought Freddy and every other animatronic in slightly different form.

**Kid's Cove 0:23**

Krios was confused. Those animatronics were staring at him with visible shock and very important question popped in Krios' brain. 'Do they have very powerful machine spirits or are they heretcal abominable intelligence?', 'I will see for now I will try to contact with them'. "Hello?" Krios asked. This seemed to wake up animatronics from their shock. "uhh... Hi?" replied Toy Chica. He knew her name as well as all the other animatronics from company ( Fazbear Entertainment ) files which were ridiculously ( by his standards ) weakly secured. Their fate lays in this conversation now.

**Meanwhile Forge-world Meridion 999.M41**

Last three months weren't good for tech-priests of Forge-world Meridion, especially for Archmagos Decimus. His former apprentice Krios found and with permission of Mars build an STC of this new teleportarium. With disappearance of Krios, Inquisition got involved and this precious technology will probably be confiscated either by High Council of Mars or by Inquisition. "Ahem" Decimus instantaneously recognized this voice, it was Inquisitor Markus Tiberius of the Ordo Malleus (and a psyker). "Archmagos Decimus I would like to introduce you to someone" Markus said as another Inquisitor came from behind him. "This is Inquisitor Lucius Nonus of the Ordo Chronos. He is going to be leader of the rescue mission". "What rescue mission? Why I haven't been informed of this?" asked Decimus. "We are going after Krios to find out where he is" explained Nonus "Of course we are not going there, whenever that is, without support". 'That explainsthis high number of troops" thought Decimus "Who are we, if I might inquire?" he asked. "You, me, Nonus, Confessor-Militant Appius Proculus, Techsorcist Aulus, Brother-Librarian Severus Spurius of the Blood Ravens chapter and Lord-General Mettius Fabius" answered Tiberius "But you know that teleportarium won't teleport more than eight people at once" stated Archmagos. "I know that, our support will just arrive after us" said Tiberius "There is still few months before the mission". "Noted, I shall prepare right now" said Decimus and walked away.

**Back at 'New and Improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 1:55 000.M3**

After a long talk and analysis of animatronic's (mangle's) cogitator brain Krios came to conclusion that those animatronics were not heresy (but still very close). What were they thinking trying to create an abominable intelligence. Thanks the Omnissiah they failed creating base for very active and vocal machine spirits (reason why animatronics are sentient). Unfortunately animatronics or rather machine spirits inside them cannot recognize themselves as children of Omnissiah and instead of thinking of themselves as characters, they play on stage. Animatronics left a few minutes ago to discuss things between themselves. Krios came back to his security office.

**'New and Improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria same time (with the animatronics)**

"He is scary" commented Toy Bonnie. "Yeah, but he is a human right?" asked Toy Chica "Yes, he is" replied Toy Freddy, "but it is scary that almost all parts of his body are replaced, I don't think technology like this even exist". "Do you suggest that night guard is from the future or something like that" questioned Puppet. "I don't know"

**So thats it for this chapter. Sorry that it is so short but I have an overload of ideas for new stories and almost none for this story. I decided that I'm going to write at multiple (2 for now) stories at the same time, maybe I will get more ideas for this story if use up new ideas. I hope you enjoyed.**** Sorry if I dissapointed you in this chapter.**** Also thanks to my co-author **


End file.
